What Was I Thinking - The Humor Saga
by Selenity
Summary: This is the wackiest fic I've ever written, for sure. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna! I'm here with another story. This one is from the R Series. Reenie, the Starlights, and the other Senshi are here also. This is an original and alternate reality story. It will balance between both the show and made up fanfiction. I will be using the Japanese names without Japanese words.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
All right, I'll cut the garbage. This was a story I wrote a LONG time ago that when I looked back on, I nearly keeled over laughing at how ridiculous it sounds. This is only part one in a humorous series I am posting on my past attempts at Sailor Moon fanfiction. Feel free to laugh about them, because I've done so millions of times!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Is It True?   
Rating: PG. 13   
Author: Crystal Selenity   
Part 1 (Revised): Relationships? Whatever happened to them?   


I walked into the school building late. "Tsukino Usagi," Ms. Haruna called. "Um, present," I said as I ran to my seat. *That was close, I could have sworn I was late* "Hey Odango," Seiya called. "Oh, hey Seiya, I'll talk to you after class," I told him. "Okay," he said and kissed me on the lips. *Sigh> he's such a perfect boyfriend*(AN: Yeah that's right, he kissed her! They're going out at the moment!) "Usagi, are you ready for the test?" whispered Minako. "Yeah, are you?" I whispered back. "Yup, Ami's really starting to help us out with those workbooks she created," said Minako. We turned back to the front as Ms. Haruna passed out the tests. "Begin," she told everyone.   
When school was over, the gang (Me, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten) headed over to the Crown Center Arcade. Yaten had his arms around Minako, Seiya had his arms around my waist, and Taiki had his arm on Ami's shoulder. "Hey guys," said Motoki, turning away from Mamoru. I glanced in Mamoru's direction and sighed before I smiled at Motoki and said, "Hey Motoki!" We sat down at a booth in the back. I could have sworn I felt someone staring me down. I turn around and guess who it is? Mamoru. He looked really mad, or rather pissed at Seiya. *So, Mr. -I -don't-like-you is jealous! How good! This goes perfect with the plan. * I move closer to Seiya and he turns around and kisses me! Mamoru's face steamed up as he marched over. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked Seiya angrily.   
"He's kissing his girlfriend, you gotta problem with that?" asked Makoto defendingly. "Girlfriend? That's not his girlfriend, she's mine! I am her soul mate after all!" Mamoru replied angrily. "Soul Mate my ass! You're the one who left her crying to sleep every night, the one who told her you didn't love her, and the one who caused her so much pain! Normally I would side with you but your damn ass is on your own! You've hurt our princess for the last time!" shouted Rei. "What do you mean?" asked Mamoru. "If you didn't know Mamoru, Serena is now engaged to Seiya with her parents' full support and now ours. We were all going to gang up on her to tell her to marry you but you just lost your chance to some stupid dreams!" screamed Ami. Everyone turned to look at her. I have never known Ami to scream for as long as I've known her and that's pretty long.   
"Marriage? Did someone say marriage?" asked voices. I hid myself in Seiya's arms, knowing who were talking. "I   
think I need to here that conversation again," said Haruka. We all agreed.   
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_* Flashback ~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*

"What the hell are you doing?" Mamoru asked Seiya angrily. "He's kissing his girlfriend, you gotta problem with that?" asked Makoto defendingly. "Girlfriend? That's not his girlfriend, she's mine! I am her soul mate after all!" Mamoru replied angrily. "Soul Mate my ass! You're the one who left her crying to sleep every night, the one who told her you didn't love her, and the one who caused her so much pain! Normally I would side with you but your damn ass is on your own! You've hurt our princess for the last time!" shouted Rei. "What do you mean?" asked Mamoru. "If you didn't know Mamoru, Serena is now engaged to Seiya with her parents' full support and now ours. We were all going to gang up on her to tell her to marry you but you just lost your chance to some stupid dreams!" screamed Ami.

~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_* End Flashback ~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*

"Okay, thank you for the flashback," said Alyssa. "Where's Usagi?" asked Michelle. I gulped. "She's in her fiancée's arms," Mamoru spit out, then stormed off. "Usagi, come out, I want to talk to you," Alyssa said. I complied   
and walked away from the group with her.   
"You know Small Lady?" she asked me. "Yeah, she's my kid but I don't know the father," I told her. "Well, you're about to marry the NEW father," she said quietly, "and I must tell you that I have to send Chibi-Usa back." I stared at her. "Why?" I asked her. "Because she will come in contact with a present form," she told me plainly. I thought a while before I realized what she was trying to say.

I was pregnant.

Well I should have known. I had been with Seiya for a long time now and I hadn't had my, um, ~ monthly friend ~ in the past month. "But I thought she was Mamoru's child along with me," I told her. "She was, but you have decided to take the timeline into your own hands. I shouldn't tell you this, and don't tell the others, but you are not from this universe. You took Chibi-Usa's time key and went away to get away from Mamoru. Let me tell you, the Mamoru from that time is going to die without you, even though the Usagi from this time line is there. She upholds her loyalty to Seiya, so he will never have a chance. You need to realize that you are really carrying Mamoru's baby, and he doesn't know. You will have to leave this time on your wedding day. Don't worry, you won't remember anything about this and neither will the Usagi from this time line. Remember this," Alyssa told me.   
Wow. That's all I can say to myself. I know I love Mamoru, so that wasn't hard to believe. And she is the Guardian of Time, so I believe her. "Come on, we must get back," she told me. I frowned but still walked with her. When I came back, Lita and Mamoru were still at it and I did the best thing I have ever thought of.   
"Qqqqquuuuuiiiiieeeeettttt!" I screamed at them. They all looked at me as if I was crazy. "Seiya, take me home," I told him sternly. He said nothing but escorted me home.

~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hi people, it's me, Crystal Selenity, and I'm back with another story. For all those people who have asked me to finish The Prom, there has been a delay in that it will be continued in a sequel called The Future That Has Come. A Crystal Future will soon be finished. Actually, it has always been finished, since I wrote it down, but I'm to lazy to type it. Is It True? will be finished by next month hopefully. All my stories were not finished because of one reason: my keyboard stopped working. I am writing this story in the comfort of my cousin's house in Florida, not my home in Puerto Rico.   
This story is a cross between the Platinum Millenium and 20th Century Tokyo. I did not take this plot from any story, and any similarity to another story is only coincidental. Usual disclamers apply.

Also, if you world like the version with pictures, email me as soon as possible. Thanks!   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Alright, cut that garbage off now. This is chapter two in my humourous dialogues. I am having so much fun digging up these stories from the bottom of the grave that I think I'll have to do the next chapter soon! Anyway, hope you like!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meet Me At Midnight   
Rating: PG   
Author: Selenity   
Email Address: CrystalSelenity@aol.com   
Chapter 1: First Encouters and something more.....   


"Come on Serena, let's go to the mall!" said Mina as they walked from school. "Sure! Let's go!" exclaimed Serena. They walked to the mall. When they got there, they saw a poster saying:   
  


HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Moonlight Ball Tonight!   
Queen Augusta and King Damien are looking wifes for Prince Justin, their son, and his Royal Guard.   
All eligible women are invited!   
Wear a costume and a mask!   
Starts at 11:00 P.M.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
  


"Oooh, Mina we have to go!" squaled Serena. "Yeah! So now we have to find a dress!" said Mina. "You do, but I don't!" smirked Serena. "Oh yeah, you have the Luna Pen. But Serena, for one, be part of the competition and buy a dress," said Amy, with Lita and Raye walking in tow. "Okay Amy, I will," said Serena. Since Serena got a credit card, they decided to go to the fanciest dress shop in the mall, Crescent Dress Express. They walked in and looked around. Almost immediately, Raye found a red dress, with splits up to mid-thigh and long sleeves. Amy found a pale blue dress with a v neck and one split at the side coming up to her knee. Lita found a dark green dress that tied at the neck and reached down to her feet. Mina found an orange dress with shoulder pads and a split up one side on her right leg, that reached to her mid thigh. Serena found a grey dress, no sleeves, that reached past the floor. It had the constellations on it, but you could only see them when she moved. They each got jewelry to match: Raye, with a red choker and red earrings, Amy with blue teardrop earrings and a blue bracelet, Lita with a green necklace and green earrings, Mina with orange earrings and an orange hair clip, and Serena with a diamond necklace, a diamond bracelet, diamond earrings, a diamond hairclip, and a diamond ring. "What time is it? We've been shopping for hoours!" said Lita. "It's 10:00! We came in here 7:00.. Come on, let's go to the temple and change," said Amy. They carried their purchases. When they got there, they took 30 minutes getting dressed, applying makeup, and doing their hair. They decided to get a limo.   


*******************************************   


When they got there, they parked and slowly walked up the stairs. As they walked in one by one, the crown was hushed. Amy, who went first, walked down the stairs, and was whisked away by one of Prince Justin's guards. Raye, who went next, was whisked away also by another one of the generals. Lita and Mina too, were whisked away. Until it was Serena's turn to walk down. She walked slowly, and every eye in the ballroom was on her. Prince Justin walked forward and took her arm. The crowd returned to normal as others began to dance again.   
"Who are you?" Justin whispered into her ear as they danced. "I am the Supreme Princess of the Silver Millenium, the Princess of all of this galaxy except Omiscius, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," said Serena. "Pleae, call me Justin," he said. "Okay, your higness," said Serena. "Come, I must introduce you to my parents," said Justin. They walked over to the throne. "Mother, Father, I would like you to meet the Supreme Princess of the Silver Millenium, the Princess of all of this galaxy except Omiscius, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," said Justin. "Princess Serenity!" whispered Queen Augusta to King Damien. "Then the Legends are true. We must speak to Queen Serenity," said King Damien.   
Suddenly a shimmering light started to come from the center of the room. The dancing couples stepped back as Queen Serenity appeared. Serena's dress turned into her Princess Dress and Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye's dresses turned into the customanry dresses of their planets. "Mother!" said Serena, picking up her dress and running to her mother. "Serenity dear, I have not come to take you home yet. I have come to talk to Queen Augusta and King Damien," said Queen Serenity to her daughter. "Okay Mother, if you need me, I'll be dancing with Justin," said Serena, walking back to Justin as he put his arm around her waist. Queen Serenity could only smile and telepath to Serena, *You know he is the one you will marry, as I told you when you asked who it was*. Serena telepathed back,*I know Mother, and I'm already starting to love him.* Queen Serenity walked over to King Damien and Queen Augusta and the three of them walked to the conference room.   


********************************************   


"Serenity, is is going to be so soon?" asked Augusta as they locked the doors. "Yes Augusta, I hate to say it, but the Silver Millenium will end soon and the Crystalline Destiny Millenium will start with the reign of the new Queen and King of the Moon and Omiscius," said Serenity. "Does Serenity know?" asked Damien. "Yes, she knows. Does Justin know?" asked Serenity. "He knows he is to marry a princess from one of the planets, but he doesn't know which one," said Augusta. "Well, we have to announce it tonight, for it is Moon tradition the announcement is to be a month and 4 years before the Princess' birthday, when she has to marry. The engagement is to be that same night," said Serenity. "So it shall be done," said Damien, walking towards the door. the Queens followed.   


*****************************************   


"We have an announcement to make," said Queen Augusta. "Our son, Prince Justin, is to marry the Supreme Princess, Princess Serenity of the Moon," said King Damien. Everyone turned to look to the Prince and Princess, who were loking at their parents in anger and pain. "It will be done, Serenity, whether you want it or not. Same for you Justin. The Legends have to be fulfilled," said Queen Serenity. King Damien went to Justin and handed him a velvet box behind his back. "Propose now!" he whispered furiously before casually walking away. Justin bent down on one knee in front of Serena. "Princee Serenity," he said," will you give me the honor of becoming your husband? As you would become my wife?" he asked. He opened the velvet box to show a gold ring with a sparkling white diamond on it. "Yes," she said as he slipped it on her finger.   
  


********************************************   


They were married 30 days later in the Moon Kingdom's Celestial Rose Garden. The ceremony was done by the godess Selene herself.   


********************************************   


"It is time we give up our crowns," said Queen Augusta. "The ceremony will take place on Omiscius tomorrow," said Serenity. "Also, we will give you time to get some freedom. After all, you didn't get to go on your honeymoon yet," said King Damien laughing. "Also Serenity, Augusta and I need to talk to you now, so gentlemen, would you escuse us," said Queen Serenity. The ladies walked into the next room. "What's going on?" asked Serena.   


*********************************************   


"You are pregnant Serenity. Would you care to tell me how?" asked Queen Serenity. "Okay, I met this guy named Johnathan and we started going out. I'm carrying his baby," said Serena. "But that baby has the royal blood of Omiscius," said Queen Augusta. "By chance, what is Justin's middle name?" asked Serena. "Johnathan!" said the Queens at the same time. "Exactly. That's why I wasn't worried about it. Because when I saw him, I recognized him, but he didn't recognize me," said Serena. "Well, that's straightened out. But why didn't Justin tell us about you?" asked Augusta. "Because I asked him not to," said Serena, looking downward. "Why?" asked Queen Serenity. "Because I thought you might break us up," Serena said, still looing down. Augusta walked over to Serena, and put her chin up in her hand. "Serena, I would never do that to anyone. I wouldn't stop Justin from seeing you if you two loved each other. You're so much like me," said Augusta. "Thank you," whispered Serena. They walked out of the room.   
  


******************************************   


"We have another surprise for you," said Queen Augusta smiling. "What?" asked King Damien. "Serenity is with child," said Queen Serenity. "Whose?" asked Justin. "Yours," said Queen Augusta. "But how? The only person I have done that with is a girl named Serena Tsukino," said Justin. "Yes. This is Serena Tsukino," said Queen Serenity.   
"Serena? As in Serena Anne Marie Serena Christine Angelica Tanya Christallise Tatiana Melissa Aaliyah Crystal Tsukino?" asked Justin. "Yeah. How'd you manage to remember all my middle names?" asked Serena. "They're all nice," he simply stated. "Okay, but there's not just one baby, there's four," said Augusta. "Augusta! They weren't supposed to find that out yet!" exclaimed Queen Serenity. "Well, now they can assure the names of the childen!" said Queen Augusta. "Oh yes! So true!" said Queen Serenity. "Okay, the girls can be Serenity and Selenity. The boys...well, Justin and Damien can decide," said Queen Augusta. "My sons are to be named Xavier and Zane ," said Justin. "So it is decided," said King Damien.   



	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I'm back again with another fanfic. This one though, will be about Darien and Serena. I know a lot of die-hard romantics out there and I'm one of them. In this fic, Darien and Serena find out about their secret identities. They also end up changing, but I will not tell you how, for that will spoil the fic.

Alyssa: Sailor Pluto   
Michelle: Sailor Neptune   
Alexandria: Sailor Uranus   
Tara: Sailor Saturn

Crystal Alliyaa Selenity Sylver a.k.a. Imperial Silver Crystal Moon Neo-Queen Serenity, Crystal Selenity

CrystalSelenity@aol.com

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Alright, this is part three in this crazy fic. This, I must say, happens to be one of the most confusing ones I wrote back then, I mean, you can't even tell who's who! Please don't flame, this is an attempt at humor!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Prom   
Part 1: Are we more than friends?   


I just finished helping out a kid when my best friend Darien came in. "Hey, Darien, what's up?" I ask, worried about him because he's never really depressed. "Oh, it's just that I know this friend, and my friend likes this girl, but he thinks she hates him, and would never like him. They argue all the time. I'm trying to figure out what he can do," he says. I smile. I know that trick. Whenever you say something about a friend of yours, it's always about you. "Does your friend like anyone I know?" I ask. "Yeah," he says. "It's Rena!"   
I fall off the chair. Darien likes Serena! True, I should have noticed it before. The way he always stares at her, the way he always smiles when her name is mentioned, and the way he's always asking questions about her. I look at him, smiling , and say, "Darien, you like her don't you? It's not your friend, it's you!" "Yeah I do, but she doesn't like me that way. You know that, Andrew." he says.

I causually walk up the street, hoping to run into Darien. Yes, Darien. I don't know why though. He's always teasing me and calling me Meatball Head. But then I think about our friendship, the way I call him Dare and the way he calls me Rena. But it's not that. It's the way that I know he only likes me as a friend, but I like him more than a friend. And then now I get depressed, my eyes puffy from crying, remembering what happened a week ago, and then half an hour ago.

*One week ago*   
"Hey Serena!" said Brandon. "Yeah, Brandon, what's up?" I ask. "Well, you know the prom's coming up, right?" he asks. "Yeah, why?" I said. "Well, I, um, maybe, um, you, um, would go to the prom with me?" he asks. "Are you serious! I would love to go with you!" I squeal, with supreme delight in my voice. "Oh, great! Thanks!" he says.

*One hour ago*   
"Hey Brandon!" I shout. "Oh, hi Serena, what's up?" he asks. "Oh, I just wanted to make sure you had my address to pick me up for the prom," I say. "Oh, I meant to speak to you about that. You see I had forgotten that I had already asked Britney to go with me, and when I asked you, I didn't remember," he said quietly. "Brandon, how could you!" I scream. I ran away from school, thankful that the last day of school was over.

I couldn't believe that he did that. And at that moment, happening to be right in front of the Crown Arcade, I walk in, to see Andrew and Darien talking at the counter. I walk up to the counter and take a seat next to Darien. "Hey Serena, what's wrong?" said Andrew, turning from Darien.   
"Yeah what's wrong, Rena?" asks Darien, with an evil glint in his eye. "Nothing you guys, except.." "Except what,   
Rena?" asks Darien, as he puts his arm around me. "Just that, a week ago Brandon asked me to the prom, and now he   
says that he forgot he asked Britney a few weeks ago!" I say, crying violently.

I wonder if I should ask her? Maybe she'll say yes! > "Hey Rena, if you want me to, I'll take you to the prom!" I say, hoping she'll say yes. "Are you joking Dare,   
or are you serious?" she says, looking at me questioningly. "Yeah, I'm serious!" I say. "Oh boy, thanks a lot!" she says, giving me a peck on the lips. "Bye you guys!" she says, her hair soaring behind her. Did she just? > I touch my lips, still tingling from the kiss. "Now, do you think you have a chance?" asks Andrew, smiling at me. "I don't think I do," I say. "Are you blind! Did she or did she not just kiss you on the lips?" he asks, glaring at me. Well I couldn't deny that. "I've got to go get ready, Andrew," I say. "Bye," he says. I go to chase after Serena.   
"Rena, what time's the prom?" I ask. "Oh! Hi, Dare, I didn't know that was you!" she said, turning around to face me. "It's at 7 o'clock to 12 o'clock. "Okay," I say. "I'll pick you up at 5, then we'll go out for dinner, then at 7 we'll go to the prom," I say, not realizing what I had just said. "Okay, bye!" she says running off. I smile, still not believing I'm taking Rena to the prom. Oh well, it's already 4:30. 4:30! Oh, I've got to go home to get ready!

I run home deleriously happy. I can't believe I'm going with him to the prom! Oh, what time is it? 4:30! Yikes! I've got to get ready! 15 minutes later I was ready, wearing my princess dress. I had decided to wear it after all. Hey, the 12th grade prom only comes once in a lifetime. I put on my white sandal high heels and wait by the window. 4:55! I chew on my nails. 10, 9, 8, come on Darien! 7, 6, 5, where are you? 4, 3, 2, 1, I can't believe this! Maybe he decided he didn't want to go with me after all. Maybe he just wanted to embarrass me. 4:58. Does he have to be on time! 5:00. All that worrying made the time change quick!   
I ran to the window. There I saw two glorious headlights of a red sports car. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs saying "Bye Mom, bye Dad! Be back at 1:00!   
The drive to the restaurant was quiet. After what seemed like 30 minutes but actually turned out to be 3, they reached the restaurant. "Stay here," said Darien. Serena looked around confused. He walked to her door and opened it, putting his hand out. She giggled. She wasn't used to being treated like a lady.   
They walked in the restaurant. "Two for Shields, please," said Darien. "Yes, your table is ready," said the waiter. He walked them to their table. After giving their orders Serena decided to start up a conversation. "You know Dare, you remind me of Tuxedo Mask," she said. "Who's Tuxedo Mask?" he asked innocently. Of course he knew who Tuxedo Mask was. He was Tuxedo Mask! But Serena didn't know that. "Oh, he's the guy who always saves the Sailor Scouts! He is   
so dreamy!" she said laughing. "You know who you remind me of?" he asked. "Who?" she asked, genuinely interested. "Sailor Moon, also rumored to be the Moon Princess. She has your hairstyle and everything. I had and still have a crush on her!" he said, not feeling embarrassed as he should have felt.

Darien has a crush on me! I can't believe it. Well not directly me but you know what I mean. >

"Your food," said the waiter, putting down the plates. They talked the whole dinner.   
"Hey Darien, do you want to go to the lake for awhile. It's only 6:00 and we have so much time," she said. "Okay," he said. They went to pay the waiter and left.   
The drive was again a quiet one. When they reached to the park they walked by the lake. "You know Darien," said Serena, "Andrew told me that you sorta have a crush on somebody that made your heart race, that you spent every minute of the day thinking about. And I was wondering who it was." "Oh it's someone you know. I really love her. I think she's the only one for me, but I'm too afraid to let her know though," he said. "Never hide from your true feelings, Darien. That could be one of the biggest mistakes you could ever make," she said. "Oh, look at the time! It's already 6:50! We'd better get going, Serena!" he said. They ran back to the car deep in their own thoughts.

At last they pulled up to the parking lot of Juuban High School. As they got closer to the door Serena stopped. "What's wrong, Serena?" he asked. "There's Britney, and Brandon over by the door." she said. Darien looked up to see a girl with her date? and another girl with her date? talking. He guessed the one that was talking the most was Britney. Long black hair, perfect body no where near as perfect as Serena's though>. "Oh she's not that pretty," Darien said. "Are you kidding! She's the prettiest and most popular girl at Juuban High!" said Serena, slowly calming down. "Believe me, she's not as pretty like an angel which you are," he pulled her close and kissed her.   
A roaring electricity ran through their veins. Serena felt limp as she grabbed on to him for support. Darien felt the girl in his arms feel like a feather. Slowly Darien came back to contiousness. What the hell are you doing to her? You may like it now; Darien, but you're starting to bruise her sweet lips, my friend>. Finally they   
broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air. Darien looked at her and smiled, and Serena went closer in his embrace. "Hey Serena, I think we should head to the dance now!" said Darien, his eyes jumping with excitement. "Yeah, I guess we should," she said.   
They walked up to the door. "Oh hi Serena! I didn't know if you were coming!" she giggled annoyingly. Brandon cringed. Britney looked up to see the man holding Serena by the waist. As she looked into his midnight gaze she almost fainted. This guy's a hottie! He is so fine, and soon he will be mine. > Meanwhile, Brandon was staring at Serena hard. Oh, she's so beautiful. I wish I could go with her still but she's with someone else now. Damn! > "Shall we go inside, love?" asked Darien. Serena smiled and nodded her head yes. They walked in, leaving Brandon and Britney's mouths hanging on the floor.   
  
  
  


Meanwhile, on the other side of the prom Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy are standing by the punch table. "You guys, do you think Serena is coming?" asked Mina. "Sincerely Mina, I really doubt Meatball Head would come to something this important," said Raye, trying to hold back laughter. "You guys, I know Serena wouldn't miss this for the world. She told me so herself," said Lita. "Um, guys?" said Amy quietly. "Yeah Ames?" they all asked. "She did come," said Amy. They all looked over to the direction where Amy was pointing. There they saw Serena and someone dancing and the somebody leaning in to kiss her without her pushing away? "Can you believe Meatball Head? Kissing someone without introducing us first! Come on, let's go see, who he is," said Raye, walking over.   
Serena and Darien broke the kiss. "Hey Serena, how are you gonna kiss a guy without introducing us first. We gotta make sure they're good enough for you!" said Lita excitedly. "Um, guys? You do know who he is," said Amy. They turned around to look at Serena's date. "Darien!!!!!" they all screamed. "I don't believe it and I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," said Mina. "Hey, can I have my date back?" asked Darien. Serena giggled and went to him, holding him by the waist. "Come on, let's get some fresh air," said Serena. They walked out together. "Who would have ever thought…"   
Darien held Serena close to him. "Serena, there is something I want to say to you," said Darien. "What is it?" asked Serena nervously. "Remember when I told you I loved a girl?" said Darien. "Yeah," said Serena. "Well, that girl is you," he said. He got down on his knees and said,   


"Serena Tsukino, will you marry me?"   


Serena's smile brightened the whole garden outside. "Yes, Darien Shields, I would be honored to be your wife." Suddenly a burst of pink light surrounded them both, changing them into their alter egos. "Hello, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, or today should I say Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion." A voice said. Another blast of pink light turned them into Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion. "Tomorrow at midnight is the time you will merge with your future selves to become equal. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and your daughter Sailor Chibi Moon, now known as Neo-Princess Serenity, will join you when you go back to the Moon Kingdom. Prepare!" the voice, said.   
They went back in the room, then went over to Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita. "What the hell is going on here?" asked Raye. "Well, you see, tomorrow is the day we all go back to the Moon Kingdom," said Serena. "Why are we going back there?" asked Amy. "Because, tomorrow is the day we will become our former selves and Darien and I will rule on the Moon," said Serena. "Darien's Neo-King Endymion?" asked Raye. "Yes, I am," said Darien. "We should leave, Darien.   
I have to leave a goodbye letter to my family. Besides I've got to tell Reenie and Luna," said Serena. They walked out to the car.

"Mommie! Daddie! What are you doing here?" asked Reenie, coming out of the yard. "It's me, spore!" said Serena. "How come you're dressed as Neo-Queen Serenity then?" asked Reenie. "Because today Darien asked me to marry him, and because we are to marry, I have become Neo-Queen Serenity and you and all the other scouts will accompany us back to the Moon," said Serena. "Okay, I'll go tell Luna!" said Reenie. "You don't have to tell me," said Luna, suddenly appearing with all the scouts.   
  
  


"Okay now the scouts know about what is to happen to them," said Luna. "Now we must all go home. We must all get a good night's rest." Said Serena. "You guys, it you want, we can all sleep over at my apartment," said Lita. "That is a good idea," said Alyssa. "We must all get all our stuff," said Tara. "Okay, now let's separate. Try to come back as soon as possible," said Serena. They all left. "Well, I better get back into my old outfit before my Mom knows something's up," said Serena. She used the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal to change back. "Hurry Serena, Lita'll get mad if we don't come soon!" said Darien. He kissed her gently on the lips. "Bye," Serena whispered softly.   
"Mom, Lita's having a sleepover and I'm going, okay?" said Serena quickly. "Fine," her mother said. Serena ran upstairs to her room to find Reenie packed and   
ready with their note. It said:   
  
  
  


Dear Tsukino family,   
It is with deep sorrow to say that Serena and I must leave. If you knew the reason you would understand. By the time you read this we will already be on the Moon.   
Sincerely,   
Reenie   


"Reenie, thank you darling!" said Serena. "Okay, now let's go! You're welcome!" said Reenie, dragging Serena down the stairs with their most treasured possessions along. "Bye Mom!" said Serena, before slamming the door.   
"You guys are late!" said Raye. "Raye, you know that is not how you talk to your queen!" said Serena angrily. "Yes, your majesty," said Raye practically scared out of her wits. "Okay, now sleep," said Lita. Everyone scrambled for a spot and soon fell fast asleep.   
"Wake up Serena, it's almost midnight!" said Mina, shaking Serena. "What! Almost midnight!" shouted Serena. "Everyone gather outside!" said Serena. "Cosmic Moon Power!" she shouted. A blast of pink light covered them, sending them into the night sky.

The light disappeared, leaving them on the surface of the Moon, in front of the Moon Kingdom.   
  
  
  
  


"Well, now where are our future selves?" asked Michelle, looking annoyed. "Here we are!" said the future Michelle. "Now here goes nothing!" said Darien. He put his hand to touch his future selves and they combined, him changing into his Neo-King Endymion suit. The rest followed, one by one, until the only person who didn't was Serena, who couldn't change like the rest. "Moon Crystal Change!" her and her future self shouted. The pink light joined them together, putting Serena in her Neo-Queen Serenity dress.   
"Now that we all are changed, let's get the wedding planned," said Luna. "Wedding! What wedding?" asked Alexandria. "Oh, didn't you know? Serena and Darien, I mean, the Queen and King are to be married," said Mina. "Well then, what are we waiting for! We have a wedding to plan!" said Tara excitedly.   



	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this is my first fanfic so don't kill me. I just got the idea in my head and decided to write one after all. This is my greatest effort. Send all questions, hate, and fan mail to CrystalSelenity@aol.com. Here's is a list of the characters so you know who I'm talking about.   


Darien: Tuxedo Mask   
Serena: Sailor Moon   
Ami: Sailor Mercury   
Raye: Sailor Mars   
Mina: Sailor Venus   
Lita: Sailor Jupiter   
Alyssa: Sailor Pluto   
Tara: Sailor Saturn   
Reenie: Sailor Chibi Moon   
Alexandria: Sailor Uranus   
Michelle: Sailor Neptune   
Seth: Sailor Star Fighter   
Tony: Sailor Star Healer   
Michael: Sailor Star Maker   
Molly: Sailor MoonStar   
Rose: Sailor Gaia   
Travis: Sailor Solar   
Chibi Chibi: Sailor Chibi Chibi

And Now On With The Story!   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Okay, I must say., other than this part being short, it was my FIRST fic, and I must say, one of my worst.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


A Crystal Future   
Author: Crystal Selenity   
Part 1: First Thoughts   
Email: CrystalSelenity@aol.com   
Rating: G   


"Serena, Mina, come on!" said Raye, suprising them both, dragging them down the street. "The senshi are waiting for you guys with Darien at the temple. What have you guys been doing?" "Oh, I was going home to get dressed, then teleport there," said Serena with a sigh. "I was going to help her out, make her look good for her husband-to-be," said Mina, trying not to show she was jealous.   
"Hey guys!" said Reenie, sneaking up on them. "Wha!" screamed Serena, jumping 30 feet in the air.....   
  


Michelle: Not possible Sele!   
Crystal Selenity : Hey, you're not the one writing the story!   
Michelle: So! I'm in the scene. Serena can't jump 10 feet, rather 30 feet..   
Serena(cutting off Michelle(hehe!): Yes I can! After all I am Sailor Moon, champion of Justice, and you're princess, who you must respect.   
Serena and Michelle start arguing.   
Crystal Selenity: Hey, can we get back to the story? It hardly even started yet.   
Michelle, Serena: Ooops! Okay!   
  


...... then falling into Darien's arms. "Good catch, Darien!" said a laughing Lita. Alyssa glared at her and Lita immediately stopped laughing. "Come on, let's get back to the meeting," said Rose. They all agreed, except Serena, who jumped out of Darien's arms. "I've got a better idea! Let's go get pizza, then come back for the meeting!" she said. "Fine," everyone said. They always agreed with their princess. When they got to the pizza shop, everyone ordered their food, and while they were waiting, the pizza guy turned into a youma.   
"Quickly everyone, transform!" said Alyssa.

"Moon Eternal! Make up!   
Moon Prism Power! Make up!   
Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!   
Venus Crystal Power! Make up!   
Mars Crystal Power! Make up!   
Jupiter Crystal Power! Make up!   
Pluto Planet Power! Make up!   
Neptune Planet Power! Make up!   
Uranus Planet Power! Make up!   
Saturn Planet Power! Make up!   
Jun Crystal Power! Make up!   
Ves Crystal Power! Make up!   
Palla Crystal Power! Make up!   
Cere Crystal Power! Make up!   
Fighter Star Power! Make up!   
Maker Star Power! Make up!   
Healer Star Power! Make up!   
MoonStar Crystal Power! Make up!   
Sun Stone Power! Make up!   
EarthStar Crystal Power! Make up!

They got up and got ready.   
"Dead Scream! World Shaking!" The two attacks combined. "Finish it off, Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Mercury. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" The youma turned to dust and blew away. "That was easy!" said Sailor MoonStar.   
"That's what you think!" said Queen Beryl, suddenly appearing with the 25 Doom and Gloom Girls. Silently, Darien called his guards and Zoicite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Malachite appeared (just so you know Malachite = Kunzite). "Good day Prince!" said Zoicite sweetly. "Shhhhhh!" said Alyssa.   
And just at that time,Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion appeared.   
"What are you! What are you doing here?" said Queen Beryl in an angry voice. "We are here to help. This will be the final battle. You will not win, Beryl," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "Oh really?" said Queen Beryl in a sickly sweet but surprised voice. "No you won't," said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Sailor Galaxia.   


  


*******************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************************

Hey everyone, it's Crystal and I'm back with the second part of A Crystal Future. I know that all you die-hard romantics are pretty pissed off at me because there has been no romance, yet. I promise it'll be sweet and sappy for you when they finish fighting Beryl. Of course in this fic, after Beryl, Raye and Darien NEVER went out. Beryl will or will not win the battle (I don't want to say the answer cause that'll spoil the fic.).   
I want to thank my friends Zyaire, Atiya, Tariqua, Samantha, Brandon, Tronell, and Rashid for helping me with this fic. And of course, they're all here at my birthday party watching me type this story and making sure their names are in it. Hey Brandon, sweetie, (yup, he's my man. He's got a real diamond earring and everything) want to type something?   
Yeah, I wanna say word up to all my crew at school and say ha! You're missin the party of the century. Of course, it would be better if my baby Crystal would get off the computer and dance with me but I'm having a great time. Can you believe she has a dress like Princess Serenity and Neo-Queen Serenity! She's gonna wear it to the prom! Come on, Brandon! Okay, I'm going!

Okay now, to the story!   
  


A Crystal Future   
Author: Crystal Selenity   
Part 2: Which One of Us Will Live?   
Rating: G   
Email: CrystalSelenity@aol.com   


"Sailor Galaxia!" said all the scouts. "Yes I am here," said Sailor Galaxia. "I will see you again!" sneered Beryl. And with that she and the girls disappeared.   
"Everyone gather around!" said Sailor MoonStar. "Golden Moon Crystal, take me, my family, our friends, and the senshi to the Negaverse!" In a golden light they were all transported to the Negaverse.   
"Okay, now we have to split up. Sis, it'll be you, me, Tuxedo Mask, Neo Queen Serenity, Neo King Endymion, and Sailor Chibi Moon," said Sailor Moon. "Okay!" said Sailor MoonStar. So they all grouped together to wait on Sailor Moon. "Now, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter, Nephrite, Sailor Uranus, and Jadeite, you're the next group. "Okay!" they said and went off. "Sailor Pluto, you take Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Solar, Zoicite, and Sailor Galaxia," she said. "This is gonna be one of those days!" said Sailor Star Fighter. "Come on!" yelled Sailor Galaxia. They went opposite the way Sailor Jupiter   
and the rest went. "Okay now Amazoness Quartet, you take Sailor Chibi Chibi and go. "Ok!" they said. They went off. "Now the rest of you go opposite the way the Amazoness Quartet went. They went off also. "Now let's go!" said Sailor Moon.   
While they just went off, Sailor Jupiter and the rest met up with 6 of the Doom and Gloom Girls. "Space Sword Blaster!" shouted Sailor Uranus. The sword sliced through them, but they put themselves back together again. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. But it was no use. The girls were too strong. One of their moves wiped out all of the 6 senshi. "Noooooooooo!" screamed Sailor Moon. The other senshi also felt their deaths.   


Ami: How could you let them die?   
Crystal Selenity: I couldn't think of anything else.   
Alyssa: Are you going to let my group die too?   
Crystal Selenity(mischeviously) : That's for you to find out.   
Mina: Can we get back to the story?   
Ami, Crystal Selenity, and Alyssa : No!   
Mina: We really should.   
Ami: Ok.   
  


"We must keep going," said Sailor Galaxia. "Yes we must, for it is our duty to the Royal Family," said Sailor Pluto. Suddenly the other 6 Doom and Gloom girls appeared. "Mars Fire Ignite! Pluto Sonic Blast!" A blast was heard, causing the Doom and Gloom Girls to drop to the ground. Then a circular ball of fire hit one of them dead on. "Yeah, now that's more like it!" said Sailor Mars happily. But while they were laughing, something happened that was not expected. The 5 Doom and Gloom Girls had fused their powers together. All of a sudden, a glowing ball of white light headed for the 6 senshi.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, this fanfic has nothing to do with Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Senshi. This is just a simple romance story (including me, of course!) That doesn't even happen in Japan. I got my inspiration from Crystal Heart the storyspinner. I really enjoyed her story, Masquerade. It has a lot of things I couldn't and wouldn't even have thought of. My story is similar to hers, only better (just joking, Crystal! You know you're the best!). I want to thank her, Edeet, Christini, Jennifer Wand, Heilene, and Alicia Blade, Beth, Mimee, Amazin Girl, Jennj, and all of those other talented fanfic writers for their ideas for this story.

And now, on with the story! Oh by the way

equals thoughts >   
* equals written in a letter or note *   
" equals when someone's talking "   


~*~*~*~*~*~   
When I looked over this one, I really wanted to scream how pitiful I was. I mean, I was so disorganized. If you look at my newer fics, and compare them to these, you have to see the difference.   
~*~*~*~*~*~

Love at First Sight   
Author: Crystal Alliyaa Selenity Sylver   
Email: CrystalSelenity@aol.com   
Rating: G   
Part 1   
  


Chapter 1: First Encounter

Serena Martin walked up the street to her Kissimee home. "Whew, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" she said, throwing herself onto the couch. "Hello, sweetie, how was school?" her mother asked. "It was cool! We got some new students in our class. Their names are Amy Anderson, Greg Urawa, Darien Shields, Andrew Michalskee, Mina Morrison, Lita Lynmir, Raye Hino, Ken Kidson, and Chad Cramer. And the thing is, we all hit it off right from the start!" said Serena, smiling happily. "I'm very happy for you!" said her mother proudly.   
Serena walked to her room to think. That's not all that's going on. We all know Amy and Greg are a couple, but the rest of us are still looking out for guys. Darien is so mean though. He has a heart of ice. The Ice Prince Charming, that's what I'll call him from now on. > "Serena, honey, dinner's ready!" her mom called. "Coming!" she said trudging down the stairs. Dinner passed without anyone talking. When it was time for bed, Serena stared up at the ceiling wondering what was to come the next day of school.   


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 2: Some Thoughts

"Okay class, since the teachers have a meeting, you Unfortunately have a free period." Said the teacher. The gang got together. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" said Raye. "Darien, Truth Or Dare?" "Um, truth," he said. "Okay, who do you like?" asked Raye. Of all questions, she had to ask that! > "Um, I like Serena," he said quietly. "What?" teased Andrew, "we didn't hear You." "I said, I like Serena!" said Darien. Serena fainted. The Ice Prince Charming likes me! But do I like him? Duh, Serena, that's why you always smile at him! >. "Okay, Serena, Truth or Dare?" asked Darien. "Um, Truth," said Serena. "Okay, whom do you like?" asked Darien, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Darien," said Serena. "Everyone looked At them as they moved closer to each other and kissed passionately. "So,   
are you guys going out?" asked Mina, staring at Andrew. Serena looked at Darien and his eyes said the answer. "Yes," said Serena. "Okay, Ken, who do you like?" asked Serena, winking at Lita. "Is this a who likes who game?" muttered Ken. "I like Lita because of her smile, her laugh, I like everything about her." said Ken, with his face down.   
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! That's soooooooo sweet!" said Amy, lying her head into Greg's lap.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm back with another fanfic. Thanks to all of those who emailed me about Love at First Sight and The Prom. I know that I haven't finished either one but I just keep getting ideas for more stories. I don't know why. I'll be sitting in Math class and all these ideas pop in my head. I notice it only happens when I think about my boyfriend. Oh well. This story is an introduction to another story I'm writing because some events will happen to lead up to it. Plus that story leads up to another one! It's really confusing!Okay, I know you want to get to the story! All original disclaimers apply. If you don't know them by yet, this will be the last time I repeat it. Sailor Moon and all the other characters belong to Naoko Tacheuchi (something like that), DiC, and all those other companies. If they're willing to sell I have about 20.00 waiting. Okay Crystal, on with the story!   


~*~*~*~*~*~   
What was wrong with me and these wild entrances?!! I really wonder sometimes.   
~*~*~*~*~*~

The First Encounter   
Rating: PG   
Author: Crystal Alliyaa Selenity Sylver   
Part 1:What the hell is this?

"Serena, are you okay?" asked Darien worriedly. "Yeah, I just need to get over the shock," said Serena. They turned back to Reenie and the boy. "Mommie, don't worry. I only kissed him on the cheek!" said Reenie. "That's your mom?" asked the boy. She looks familiar. She kind of looks like my sister Serena. No, it's just a coincidence about the name. > "Yeah," said Reenie. Luna began walking up the street when she saw Serena, Darien, Reenie and another boy. "Travis! Is that you?" asked Luna, running up the street. "Yeah, hi Luna! How are you?" asked Travis as he picked her up, smiling in remembrance. "Luna, how do you know him?" asked Serena. "That's because he's your brother!" said Artemis, suddenly popping up. "My brother! How can that be?" asked Serena. "This isn't the   
place to talk about this. Let's go to my apartment," suggested Travis. They all agreed and followed him.   
As they went inside, their crescent moon marks appeared. Then they saw two girls, one with red hair and one with black hair. "Molly, Rosalinda, could you come here please?" asked Travis. "Molly, I thought you were dead!" said Luna, utterly shocked. "Luna! Where have you been, huh? I missed you so much!" said Molly, scooping up the cat. "Okay now, who are they?" asked Darien, utterly confused. "Serena! Oh my god I don't believe it!" said Molly, running to Serena. "Okay now, can someone explain why do you guys have crescent moon marks like me, Serena, Darien, Luna, and Artemis?" asked Reenie. "Okay, I'll let someone else explain. In a flash the Guardian of Time Sailor Pluto stood. "Puu!" said Reenie, jumping in her arms. "I am here to answer you question Small Lady." Said Sailor Pluto. "In the Silver Millenium, when Beryl had captured the Princess and the Prince, Queen Serenity sent them to Earth. But no one knew that the Princess had a twin brother and a sister and that the Prince had a twin sister. So they were left on the Moon to grow up, since the Prince and his sister's parents died on Earth. You future self, Princess, sent them here to find you. Meaning that they all are royalties, which is why they have the crescent moon mark. That should clear up any more questions," said Sailor Pluto. In a flash of light she was gone.   



	7. The Finale

Out of the ocean, a girl appears with a beautiful look like an angel. She is singing a song of the gods and reading a heavenly story. She talks as if she were a queen. Her looks are babyish, with long flowing black hair.   
Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating. I do have babyish look and long flowing black hair. And I do have a story and a song for you. I wish I could think of more creative ideas. Oh well. On with the show! 

Serena's Mystical New Life 

Yup, here I am, on a plane to someplace I've never been with my mom, dad, and brat brother Sammy. I heard it's a nice place, this Tokyo. Hey,I'm Americanized! What did you expect? Oh, the plane's landed. Here I go!   
"The house dad bought is near a temple." Said Mom. Pleeeeeaase! Like I wanna go to a stupid temple. I just hope there are some cute guys here. I miss Brandon. Hey, I'm 14. I need a guy to keep me occupied. It's really late, so I'm gonna go to sleep. Tata!   
"What time is it?" I ask. "Oh no! 8:25! I'm gonna be late for school!" I grab my stuff and head out the door. Once I'm on the street I whiz through people heading for school. Boom, straight into this guy. "Excuse me, watch were your going!" said the guy. "Sorry, mister attitude!" I say, really pissed off too. Hey, he looks similar to Brandon! I storm off to school.   
"Missy, you're late!" said the teacher. "Sorry, Ms. Haruna." I say, trying to butter her up. No such luck. I take a seat down in a cluster of girls. To my right was a blue haired one. Really freaky. To my left was a brown haired one. Really tall and scary! To my back was a black haired one who seemed to have a problem with me. Okay, nothing a little punch can't stop. And to my front, a blond one, the same shade as mine. A really nice one. Remember that looks can be deceiving. Oh well, time is fast here. It's already time for lunch.   
I pile out of the classroom with everyone else. The four girls all head off together. I decide that if I want to make some friends it should be them. I walk over. "Hi, I was wondering if I could eat with you?" I ask. "Sure!" said the blond haired one. I guess I was wrong. "My name's Mina, and they are Amy, Lita, and Raye," she said. "Thanks Mina," I say.   
Lunchtime's over and school's out. I kinda like their way of school. I found out that Raye and her grandpa live and work at the temple mom told me about. So while Raye and Amy went home, Mina and Lita gave me a tour of the country. We walked up to this arcade called Crown Center Arcade and went in for a drink. We pulled up chairs to the bar.   
"Hi Mina, Lita!" said the boy behind the counter. "Oh hi Andrew, this is our friend Serena, who just moved here." Said Lita. "How are you?" asked Andrew. "I'm great." I said. He smiled. Oh, if I could only go out with him. Good thing I don't wear my meatballs any more. "Hi Darien! Come over here and meet someone!" said Andrew. I looked behind me. There he was. The hottest guy I have ever seen. I blinked and realized, Oh no! That's the guy I bumped into today! "Who Andrew?" asked Darien, sitting right next to me. "Serena, sit up!" whispered Mina in my ear. "She's right next to you," said Andrew. "Darien, Serena. Serena, Darien," said Mina. I looked up to face him. He took my hand and kissed it gently. "Pleased to meet you," he said mischievously. What is he thinking about doing? His face came up to mine and kissed me tenderly on the lips before walking out the door.   
"Oooooh! Darien's got a crush on you!" said Lita. "Yup, I have to say Lita's right. Darien doesn't just kiss girls out of the bloom. He hardly has crushes!" said Andrew. "Want us to hook yall up?" asked Mina. "You guys, I hardly even know him! After all, I just met him. I'll tell you tomorrow," I tell them. "Come on you guys let's go home. Bye Andrew," I say. "Yeah Andrew, we gotta go, bye," said Lita. We walked out the door.   
When we reached our houses, which were conveniently next to each other I remembered Lita was living with Mina and her mom since her family died. "Come get me tomorrow or else I'll sleep the whole day," I told them. They laughed and nodded.   
As soon as I got in I fell into my bed just thinking about Darien. My mom came in with some flowers and a note and said, "These were delivered for you." And then she left. I read the card. It said 

"I know you must think I'm crazy but I'm just crazy over you. This song tells my emotions. 

Still by 98   
Love, I see forever in your eyes   
I can see heaven in your smile   
And when I hold you close   
I don't want to let go   
because deep in my soul I know girl   
You are the only light I see   
Your love means everything to me   
I promise that we'll never part   
'Cause you'll always be in my heart 

If the sun, should refuse to rise   
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night   
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange   
When the world is through   
I will still love you 

Girl, you're like an angel from above   
Sent here to shower me with your love   
Hold me beneath your wings   
Tell me all of the things   
All the hopes and the dreams we can share   
'Cause I'll be your shelter from the storm   
I'll be the fire that keeps you warm   
I'll be your light in the dark   
Cause you'll always be here in my heart 

If the sun, should refuse to rise   
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night   
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange   
When the world is through   
I will still love you 

If anything could last forever   
It's what I feel for you   
(That's what I feel for you)   
Oh baby, you touch my heart in ways   
That words could never say   
That's why I'll always love you 

If the sun, should refuse to rise   
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night   
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange   
When the world is through   
I will still love you... 

I will love you always. Please say you'll be mine.   
Darien 

  


I ran to my closet and found the tightest dress I had. Then I grabbed my purse and ran to the arcade. I ran to Andrew and asked him for Darien's address and he gave it to me only after I told him why and showed him the note. Then I ran over to Darien's.   
I ran up the stairs and rang the doorbell. I could hear him say "Coming" as he walked to the door. He opened the door. "Hi," I said. "What's up?" asked Darien. "This is," I said as I took out the note. "Oh," he said and got up to sit next to me. "I never thought a song could bring out such love," I say, crying into his shirt. He stroked my hair. "Do you really think you could ever love me?" I asked him. "Yes. I want you, I need you, and I love you. You don't remember me, do you?" he asked. "What?" I asked. I was really confused now. "Do you remember in America a boy named Brandon?" he asked me. "Yeah, he was my boyfriend. Hey, wait a minute. How did you know that?" I asked him. "I know that because I'm Brandon. I needed to study in America and they didn't accept me so I used a different name. That's why I wasn't in your class," he said looking away. "So your real name is Darien Shields?" I ask. "Yeah. And listen, I don't want you to like me or love me for Brandon. I want you to love me for me," said Darien. I leaned over on the couch and kissed him and said, "This is for new beginnings." I lied down on the bed and we started making out. One ting led to another and we ending up sleeping together. At about 5:30 I went home.   
The next day at school was fun. "So are you gonna go out with him?" asked Lita. "Yeah, inquiring minds want to know!" said Mina. "You guys are late. We've been going out since 2 years ago!" I told them. "But that's impossible. You just moved here," said Lita. "Okay let me tell you what happened. When I got home I was given roses and a note from Darien. I went to his house and he told me all this stuff only my boyfriend Brandon and I knew. So he told me he was   
Brandon and it just ends there," I told them.   
"You must be so happy," said Lita. "You know what, I am," I said. "You must be, seeing all of the rumors that you're pregnant," muttered Mina. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked Amy. "Oh yeah, Raye, you'll definitely want to know," said Mina. "Okay, Raye, I'm guessing you like Darien?" I asked. "Yeah. How do you know his name?" asked Raye suspiciously. "Okay, here's why. I'm pregnant with his baby," I told them flat out. "No. You're lying!" said Raye angrily. "If you don't believe her, ask him afterschool," Mina said.   
Afterschool we all went down to the arcade, me leading. As we walked in, Darien came up to me and lifted me up and kissed me. Raye just stood there in shock and humiliation. "Hey you guys, come and let's have a bite," said Andrew, waving us over. We went into a long booth and sat. Andrew walked over. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked. "Do you know?" asked Amy. "Know what?" asked Andrew. "That Serena's pregnant with Darien's baby! And she must have had   
plenty of time too!" said Raye, fuming again. "What! I thought you just met Serena! And you Darien went all the way! I don't believe you!" said Andrew. "You guys, I think the baby's coming!" screamed Serena. "How? Didn't you just have sex last night, now the baby's coming!" yelled Lita. "Because me and Brandon, who was actually Darien, had sex before I left for here!" I yelled. They all just stood there confused. "Come on you guys, we have to take her to the hospital," said Darien. He picked me up and carried me to his car. They all squeezed in. Darien drove to the hospital. When he got there he parked and helped me out. He rushed inside and the nurses sent me to the delivery room. I had a beautiful baby girl. Everyone rushed in when they were allowed.   
"Serena, that baby is so cute!" squealed Mina. "Yeah she's pretty cute," admitted Raye. "So, what are you going to name her?" asked Andrew. "Candy?" asked Mina. "Cyndy?" asked Raye. "Trisha?" asked Lita. "Marie?" asked Amy. "No, her name is Reenie," said Serena. They all agreed. "Reenie Alliyaa Shields," said Darien.   
"So Serena, how are you going to tell your mom. She's gonna be so mad!" said Amy. "I don't know!" I said. "Okay, before we discuss this, do any of you have any secrets?" asked Darien. "I have just one secret, I'm Sailor Moon," I said. "What!" shouted all the girls. "I'm Sailor Mercury," said Amy. "I'm Sailor Venus," said Mina. "I'm Sailor Mars," said Raye. "And I'm Sailor Jupiter," said Lita. "So you guys are the Sailor Scouts!" said Andrew. "I'm a different person also, you know," said Darien. "Oh I know who," laughed Serena, "and all that time I was hoping it was Michael from down the block." "I'm Tuxedo Mask," said Darien. "But do you know who the Moon Princess is?" asked Amy. "As a matter of fact I do. I am Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom Throne." I told them. "We know you guys are princesses too and we know your princes," said Darien.   
"Okay, this is too much of a shock for me to be standing up," said Andrew. "And I hope you guys know that we are now in 22nd Century, the new date of Crystal Tokyo," I asked them. "What?" they screeched. "Didn't Nepherenia and the other Sailor Scouts come here?" asked Darien. "No, what other scouts?" asked Raye. "Oh, Sailor Saturn, she's like 13 now, Sailor Uranus, she's 18 and looks like a boy, Sailor Neptune, she's 18 and her and Sailor Uranus go together, and the holder of the Time Key and guardian of the Time Gate, the one and only Sailor Pluto 20 years old. Darien and I get married in the next few months and I reawaken Earth and create Crystal Tokyo where Reenie, or should I say, Neo-Princess Selenity is born in this very hospital." I told them. "We need Luna here right now guys," said Amy. "I'm here Amy, and I'm glad to see you Princess Serenity. And yes, I can give back their memories of the times you were here and when the scouts and you defeated Nepherenia," said Luna. "So do it Luna," said a voice.   
"Michelle, is that you?" I asked. "Yup we're here to see Reenie, Serena!" said Tara. "Okay, I can leave the hospital now so can we talk about this somewhere else," I asked them. I was tired of talking and Reenie was asleep. "Serena, they won't let you out until your parents come," warned Raye, secretly happy. "Oh, that's no problem," said Alyssa, "I will pretend to be her mother using the Luna Pen and Darien will pretend to be the father." They transformed right in front of me and I must say they looked exactly like them.   
"Now Luna, hurry up and use your mind meld so we won't have to explain everything to them," Michelle said. Luna used it and Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye got their memories back.   
"Okay, back to the subject of: What in heavens name are you gonna tell your parents!" screamed Raye. "Oh, we've come up with a plan for that too. Me and Alexandria will take care of Little Serena until she is old enough to use the Luna-P on Serena's parents and hypnotize them," said Michelle. "Okay now that that's over with, when are Serena and Darien getting married?" asked Mina. "We'll talk about that later, right now just transform so we can teleport," said Alyssa. 

Moon Eternal! Make Up! 

Inner Transformation! 

Outer Transformation!   


We all walked out of the hospital, Alyssa and Darien signing the neccessary forms. I carried Reenie in my arms. I just can't believe she's my daughter. Oh well, It had to happen, might as well now. We decided to go to the Outers' mansion to talk about Sailor Senshi business. "Hey, I just had a thought. Is Reenie going to be a Sailor from Earth or one from the Moon?" asked Mina. "She will be from the Moon. The first child of the Moon Princess is a Senshi for the Moon," said Alyssa. "So if she's from the Moon, who are her senshi?" asked Lita. "They are our children. Don't look surprised. You are all pregnant and will be having your children soon. Raye, you knew you were pregnant. So did you Amy. I hope you realize how much trouble that will put on us Outers, seeing that we will all have our own children. Yes Alex, you are pregnant, so get over it," said Michelle, with a smirk. Alex just grumbled.   
When we got to the mansion, I put Reenie in a crib that used to be Tara's. "So what are we gonna talk about?"asked Amy. "The wedding. Selena Moonstone, you have to get married soon," said Alyssa. "Selena Moonstone? Why'd you call Serena that?" aked Mina and Raye. "That is my original name before I moved to Tokyo," I told them.   
"Okay, back to the wedding. The creation of Crystal Tokyo will be in a few days, so Serena and Darien will get married then," said Amy. "Okay, now does anyone have an idea why we are having Crystal Tokyo so soon?" asked voices."Travis? Molly? Rose? Is that you?" squealed Serena. "Hey sis, why are you getting married so soon?" asked Travis as he walked into the room with Molly and Rose. "Don't worry Serena, the Earth Generals, the Moon Generals, Sara and   
Angelica are coming soon." said Rose. "Who are the Moon Generals, Sara, and Angelica?" asked Lita.   
"Well, you know that there are 4 Earth Generals, so there are 4 Moon Generals. Terra is coming soon with her "Prince" Diamond. Sara is Travis, Molly, Serena, and Selena's sister from the Moon. Terra is Darien, Rose, and Damien's sister from the Earth. Sara's "Prince" Michael is coming soon, Selena has her Prince Damien here, Molly has her "Prince" Justin coming. Rose's "Prince" Xander is coming soon. Travis has his "Princess" Mary coming. That should cover it all," said Alyssa laughing as the Inners looked dumbfounded. "Where did all these new kids come from? And whose babies are we pregnant with?" asked Raye. Sara   
snapped her fingers and each girl felt a man next to them. 

Matches   
Jadeite-Raye   
Mina-Malachite   
Lita-Nephrite   
Amy-Zoicite (a male!)   
Michelle-Ashe   
Alex-Galen   
Tara-Christian   
Alyssa-Thoran   
Terra-Diamond   
Salena-Damien   
Molly-Justin   
Rose-Xander   
Sara-Michael   
Serena-Darien   
Travis-Mary 

"Now surely you realize why I didn't tell you about the other Princesses and Princes. I wasn't supposed to yet." sid Alyssa. (Think of my story The First Encounter). "Well now that we are all reunited, can we go to sleep?" asked Serena and Selena. Everyone laughed at the twins humor.   



End file.
